


How could you?

by blackthorncarstairs



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, TDA - Freeform, blackstairs, jemma - Freeform, tid, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackthorncarstairs/pseuds/blackthorncarstairs
Summary: Julian tells the clave that Emma’s investigating her parents murders, and she’s not happy about it.





	How could you?

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i’ve never used ao3 before so let’s see how this goes,,,,,,,,..... i wrote this at like 4am so let’s IGNORE the mess of it, i also used a prompt thingy but anywasy enjoy :):):)

“Emma, please, there was nothing else I could do!” Julian begged, following his best friend into the training room. She picked up a gear jacket and pulled it over her shoulders. She said nothing. “I had to!” Julian carried on helplessly. Anger rose in Emma’s throat.

“Em-“

“You had to?” Emma spun round to face Julian, and she noticed him flinch in the slightest. “You had to tell the clave, no less the consul, that I was investigating my parent’s murders? You had to tell them that I was so close to finally avenging my mother and father and that I might finally get closure?” Her voice was rough with unspoken pain and sadness. Julian looked like he was going to choke on whatever he wanted to say. Emma was glad she was intimidating him.

“You were going to get yourself hurt…” he said, almost at a whisper, as if he was afraid to be any louder. Emma stayed silent. She turned back around and picked up a pair of fingerless gloves and slid them onto her callused hands.

“They took all my stuff, you know. Every last bit of evidence I had, everything that tied me closer to my parents. Gone.” She refused to look him in the eye, she was afraid that if she did, she would break.

“Maybe it’s for the best. Other than getting yourself hurt, you could have gotten your hopes up for nothing.”

Emma turned back around, a new glint of ire in her eyes. White hot anger leapt through her entire body. _How insensitive would someone have to be to say something like that??_  She felt like she had no control over what happened next. Her fist dove towards Julian’s face and collided with his jaw so rapidly that her knuckles split, and blood dotted her hands and fingers. Julian stumbled back, clutching the side of his face in pain. He caught himself on the wall and took his hands away from his jaw to show it already bruised, and his hands were covered in the blood dripping from his mouth and down his chin. After realising what had just happened, he looked at his parabatai with an alarmed look, which quickly turn to anger.

“What the hell?!” he yelled, regaining his posture, standing tall enough to taunt Emma even from the other side of the room. She hated to admit it, but she had never been more attracted to him. She stayed silent, the only sound being their heavy breaths. After a minute of what seemed like pure uninterrupted tranquillity, but looked like a motionless bullfight, his face softened, and he moved forward slightly with his hands up in front of him, showing an unwelcome side of vulnerability. Emma hated it. He only took a single step forward, but it angered her beyond explanation.

“Listen,” something changed in his voice, “I’m sorry, please… please forgive me”

Her fist clenched at her side, and Julian moved back, taking this as a warning. Emma turned and swiftly grabbed a sword from the wall, turning back to Julian and falling into a fighting stance. Venom dripped from her voice as she spoke.

“Come over here and make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)))


End file.
